


Sleepless Nights

by rejectclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Clemmings, Cuddling, M/M, Muke - Freeform, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectclifford/pseuds/rejectclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Michael5SOS: first proper sleep I've had in a week :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of [this](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/663658190874222592) tweet. this the first time i write smut so be easy on me. i wrote most of this in class today so it's probably rlly bad i apologize in advance.

All week long Luke’s noticed that something was off about Michael, he couldn’t figure out what it was. It was just the fact that his bubbly personality was a lot more toned down and he wasn’t making inappropriate comments every five minutes. Usually Michael was the one to get them all pumped up, while Ashton was busy updating the fans on what they were planning on doing for the day. But the last few days it’s been nothing but forced smiles and forced conversations. They were staying at a hotel tonight, and although they always booked a room for each of them, Luke wasn’t planning on sleeping alone. 

They’re on their way to the hotel and Michael’s sat next to Luke, leaning his head on the window with his eyes closed. He looks peaceful and so relaxed, and it makes Luke jealous. His leg has been restless since they sat down in the car twenty minutes ago because he’s been thinking of what to ask Michael when they got in the hotel room. Just as he was about to put his earbuds in to try and relax, Michael’s hand found its way on his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Luke turned to look at the boy beside him to find a tired looking Michael giving him a soft smile before moving away from the window and leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder. That’s one of the things that Luke loved about him. Michael was always worrying about everyone else and making sure they’re okay before taking care of himself. Luke just wanted him to focus on himself for once, but he knew that that’s not how Michael works. He knew that tonight he’d have to get Michael to talk, ask him what’s been draining him of all the energy he usually has, and help him figure out how to get it all back. 

The hotel finally came into view and Michael shifted against Luke’s side moving even closer to the younger boy. Once the van parked at the back of the hotel, Luke kissed the top of Michael’s head, despite him having the safety pin beanie being in the way, making Michael give his thigh a final squeeze. All four of them filed out of the van and made their way inside before splitting off into pairs making their way to their rooms. Luke waited until they were in the elevator before he wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulder, pulling him closer. They stood in silence. They were both tired from the day of promo and they didn’t feel the need to speak yet, Luke was planning on waiting until they were stripped down to their boxers, teeth brushed and comfortably in bed. A few minutes later, Luke’s unlocking their room with Michael by his closely by his side, and they’re walking inside taking their jackets off and unbuttoning their jeans before pushing them down, not wasting any time to get comfortable. After brushing their teeth side by side, exchanging tired smiles, Luke wrapped his arms around the older boy from behind, nuzzling his face in his neck to brush his lips against Michael’s soft skin. 

“Luke… m’tired.” Michael mumbled, placing his hands over Luke’s before turning around slowly, hiding his face in the younger boy’s chest. Luke didn’t bother responding, he just nodded before taking his arms away from Michael and taking his hand to lead him back to their bed. They laid down on the bed and got comfortable facing each other on their sides. 

“Wanna tell me what’s up, babe?” The younger boy whispered, placing his hand on Michael’s side, running his fingers over his side. 

Michael just shook his head and turned on his back to look up at the ceiling. “Just tired, Luke. S’fine.” He mumbled and pulled the blankets up more, closing his eyes leaving Luke to look at Michael blindly in the darkness. 

He knew that Michael wouldn’t want to talk about it. He liked to work it out with himself alone and wait until whatever negative feelings he felt went away on their own. 

“M’kay, babe.” Luke nodded. But instead of leaving it at that, he moved underneath the blankets and climbed on top of the older boy, keeping his weight off of him by placing his hands beside Michael’s shoulders. “But I want a kiss before you fall asleep, kay?” Michael nodded and opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend, seeing the outline of his face in the moonlight peaking through the curtains. 

“I love you, y’know?” Luke reassured his boyfriend, leaning down and pressing his lips to his forehead for a few moments. “Love you so much.” Kissing his nose, Luke runs one of his hands down his side before finding Michael’s hand and taking it in his, bringing their interlaced fingers up to rest against the pillow underneath Michael’s head.

“Love you too…” Michael whispered back, turning his face slightly to bump his nose against Luke’s cheek. “Just tired… Haven’t been able to sleep much.” He squeezed Luke’s hand gently, bringing his free hand to the back of Luke’s neck, twisting the soft curls between his fingers. Luke knows this - he sees the tweets Michael’s posted at 3am when he wakes up in the morning, he’s just never really thought much of it. Thankfully it was only eleven at night, and Luke was determined to make sure that Michael had at least eight hours of sleep tonight. 

“Tonight you will, promise.” Michael didn’t respond. Instead he nodded, too tired to ask any questions. Luke started by pressing his lips to Michael’s cheeks, one at a time, then moved to kiss his eyelids and the corner of his lips. He knew what   
Michael loved, sometimes he wanted Luke to fuck him hard and fast so he could feel it the next morning, and sometimes he liked it this, gentle kisses and I love you’s. Tonight Luke knew that Michael needed the latter. He nudged Michael’s head to the side gently, and began leaving gentle kisses down his neck, making the boy below him sigh and run his hands down Luke’s back. Keeping his movements slow and gentle, Luke started to rock his hips against Michael’s. He could feel both of their cocks thickening at the new friction, he started kissing down Michael’s chest earning a quiet moan escape past Michael’s partially opened lips. 

“So beautiful, Mikey…” Luke whispered against the older boy’s stomach, making him shiver and move his hand up to tangle his fingers in his hair. “Gonna make you feel so good, okay?” He didn’t bother waiting for a response before he moved underneath the blankets and started kissing down his happy trail while tugging down his boxers slowly. Instinctively, Michael lifted his hips up to help take them off, and quickly after he pushed the blanket off of Luke.   
“Wanna see you.” He mumbled while running his fingers through Luke’s hair, his breathing picking up as Luke began to kiss dangerously close to his half hard cock. 

“Baby, you have to relax, okay?” Before Michael could nod, Luke’s lips were on his, kissing him slowly and while he moved his hand to ghost over the older boy’s cock before wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him a few times until he felt him become painfully hard in his hand. 

“Luke- Fuck…” He whined against the younger boy’s lips and pushing his hips up into his hand. Luke smiled against his lips and moved his hand away, making the boy below him whimper at the loss. He kissed back down his soft pale tummy and pushed Michael’s legs apart a little so he could comfortably lay between them. 

“Could kiss your thighs for hours babe,” He whispered while leaving kisses on the insides of Michael’s thighs, making him whine and grip Luke’s hair gently. After focusing on his thighs for what seemed like an eternity to Michael, Luke pulled away and wrapped his fingers back around Michael’s cock and lowered his lips to brush against the head, making the older boy shiver underneath him. Slowly, he moved to lick a stripe along the underside of his cock, prompting a strangled moan to escape Michael’s lips. Luke wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the tip of Michael’s cock, swirling his tongue around and the familiar taste of precome on his tongue making him moan against the older boy. Luke prided himself on being able to take most of Michael without gagging, so when he lowered his mouth down on him, his nose brushing the skin surrounding his cock, Michael let a loud gasp and gripped harder onto Luke’s hair with one of his hands. Pulling off of his cock, Luke felt around and found Michael’s hand gripping the bed and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers back together. 

“Gonna make you come, Mikey.” Michael nodded in response and gripped his hand before Luke took him back in his mouth, moving his head slowly and hallowing out his cheeks while pressing his tongue against the tip and underside of his cock. 

“Ba-Babe, feels so good… Don’t stop.” Michael whined, his back arching off the bed sheets and his hips bucking up into the air, making Luke’s eyes water at the feel of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He wrapped his free hand back around Michael's cock and pulled off slightly to stroke him while he continued to move his head at a steady pace. He opened his eyes to look up at Michael, only to find him looking back at him with his lips parted and swollen from biting them. The younger boy didn’t bother looking away, he knew that Michael loved when he looked at him while sucking him off. Luke pulled off once more to let Michael fuck his fist while he pressed kisses to the underside of his cock and against the shaft before taking back into his mouth when he knew he was getting close. Michael was vocal when he was close to coming, Luke loved it. 

“M’gonna come, Luke… Fuck don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He whined pushing his hips up and Luke took the opportunity move his hand away and wrap his lips back around Michael’s hard cock, taking in as much as he can. He hollowed out his cheeks and pressed his tongue back against the underside of his cock while moaning against him knowing the vibrations would send Michael off the edge. Moments later he felt Michael’s grip on his hand tighten and could hear the obscene noises coming from Michael’s mouth while he came against Luke’s tongue. The younger boy had no problem swallowing every last drop before he pulled away slowly and kissing the head of his cock and running his tongue over his own lips. 

“Fuck Luke.” Michael breathed heavily, still coming down from his high. He let go of Luke’s hand and pawed at his shoulders to get him to come lay down next to him. Luke wasted no time to lay down beside him and pull the older boy against his chest, kissing his forehead and pulling the blankets over them.

“Think you can sleep now?” Luke whispered back, his voice a little rougher than usual. Michael just nodded and curled in against him, placing his hand on Luke’s chest and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Love you so much, Luke.” Luke smiled tiredly and ran his hands down the soft skin on his back. 

`“Love you too, Mikey. Sleep now.” Soon enough, he could hear the quiet snores escape the boy next to him and his soft breaths against his neck.


End file.
